Digimon Digital Generation
by 0PatchWorks0
Summary: This project has been cancelled.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Digimon Digital Generation**

Chapter 0: Prologue

The color of smoke clouds the night sky as fire dances across the village, burning and reducing the houses to ash. Residents of the village ran from the horrors that was destroying their peace. Forcing them to desert family and friends to be slaughtered. Screams and explosions echoes through the forest as the humans were invading the digimon village.

"You're the last ones. Go now," Allomon orders the in-training digimon, "find Gryzmon. He'll guide you to-"

BOOM!

An explosion erupts on the side of the dinosaurs head knocking him down.

"Allomon!" Screams the in-training digimon.

"Use the EMP grenade!" The commander yells as his whole squad rallied behind him.

A black orb-like projectile was thrown at Allomon as he was trying to recover. The orb struck on to his chest and stuck on to him like glue. Allomon chuckles to find that the humans weapon didn't do anything.

"Pathetic!" He roars, "Let me show you the power of Digimon!"

However, the soldiers weren't surprised to see that their grenade didn't go off. In fact they were expecting it, all they had to do was to wait for their commander to press the detonator. The commander was holding a metallic, handheld device with a blinking button, itching to press the trigger. The soldiers were calm and focused on their objective with specialized rifles, pointing at the dinosaur's body. Their mission was to conquer the village for the humans by any means necessary.

"Dino Burst!" Allomon said as a wave of heat was about to fire out of his mouth. Until, the commander press's the blinking button. The grenade on Allomon's chest cracks open and let's out a electric shock, paralyzing his movements as if time stopped for him alone.

"Take it down!" the commander demands.

Bullets began to screech across the air as they strike their target. Every shot rips through Allomon's body, absorbing it as it was eating his flesh. The in-training digimon could only watch in horror to see their protector dying in front to them. Their begging screams to stop meant nothing to the soldiers, they're only concern was to conquer the village.

When the electrical shock ends, Allomon collapses onto the burning floor. Both of his arms were gone as well as most of his tail. Parts of his face and body were replaced with holes that didn't remember what use to be there. His breath became weak and his eyes were full of pain wishing to be put to rest.

"That was easier than I thought," one soldier said with a surprised look on his face, "and all we needed to do was to throw these black-things."

"Don't be surprised," another replies, "after all these things are just useless packs of data."

"What did you hit?" a soldier questions his companions, "I'm pretty sure that I blasted one his arms off."

"Nah, that was all me." one of them answers.

They soldiers began to bicker about what they shot and celebrate their victory against the digimon. The commander walks away from the crowd of underlings and towards the fallen dinosaur, surrounded by the in-training.

"Please," Allomon spoke weakly, "don't harm the children."

The commander stared at the dinosaur with pity as if he was a king looking down at his peasants. "Since you ask so nicely," the commander answers, "I'll make sure I work quick." He reaches for his strapped pistol and shoots one of the in-training digimon. The bullet tore through the digimon's body and broke it into data, but instead of being turned into a egg the digimons body was again absorbed by the bullet. The soldier then points his gun at another and kills him.

Allomon watches in shock and terror to witness the murder of children. He tries to rise on his feet only to fall. "Stop!" Allomon pleads, "Don't do this!"

The commander kills another and begins to chuckle "I'm sorry but orders are orders and I was told to make sure that nothing escapes." He spoke in a sadistic tone.

Panic began to cluster inside of Allomon, "Run away!" He screams as he tries to get up again but his body was breaking into data and he falls again.

They try to escape the madman but were stopped by a lead bullet or a steel blade. Some of the young digimon were screaming for help and begged for mercy that wasn't there, disappearing one after another. As the last of Allomon's data floated away, he witness's the commander pointing his gun at the last in-training digimon and rage replaced the panic in his mind.

"No more!" he shouts. The roar shakes the entire forest bringing the attention of the commander to him. Allomon uses the last of his strength to launch one final attack, "Dino Burst!" A wave of heat fires from Allomon's mouth, engulfing his enemy whole. Once he sees that the human was no more, he begins to feel a sense of enlightenment for saving one of the young digimon, relief that at least one digimon of the group was safe.

But then his eyes widens and his accomplishment washes away as he sees the last in-training digimon disappearing, it was too late, the commander already shot the last digimon. Tears rolled down Allomon's face but were immediately turned into data, as the rest of his head disappeared the only thing he thought was that he couldn't save any of the children digimon.


	2. Chapter 1: The Message

**Digimon Digital ****Generation**

Chapter 1: The Message

In the hallways of Robbie Reyes High School, students were fighting their way to get to their next class. One side of the hall was full of red and white lockers while and the other had various murals that students painted saying "stay in school" or "be united." Travis, a junior in Robbie Reyes, was stressing about his human anatomy project for Mrs. Chan's class and how he's going to do it with the rest of his partners, Joseph and Joyce. His worrying stopped when he finds Joseph at his locker, talking to the others around him.

Travis is a Sophomore in high school who is fairly tall for someone his age with short black and premature grey hair. He was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark green button up over his Jack the Skeleton shirt. Joseph was over six feet and had dark blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a grey sweater that had the school mascot bear on it. He had a black and white beanie over his bed head brown hair.

"Joseph!" Travis called rushing to his friend.

"What's up," Joseph replied in a welcoming tone.

Travis and Joseph have been good friends if not best since freshman year. They've been through thick and thin together and knows each others thought process, well Joseph knows Travis's but not the other way around.

"So what should we do for 's project?" Travis questioned, "We still don't know what to work on and it's due next Monday."

"I don't know," Joseph responded as he says bye the people near his locker, "we still have a week to do it. What do you think?"

Travis waits to speak until the hallways started to clear up and most of Joseph's locker neighbors leaves, "Can you please talk to Joyce and have her come to the library?" Travis ignores Joseph's question, "I'm planning to start today and she's part of our group too."

"Why don't you try?" Joseph responded, "If you care about this project so much then why don't you invite her?"

"Y-you know.." Travis face turns bright red as he tries to utter the words, "you know I can't." It finally comes in a quiet voice.

"Come on man. You've been crushing on her for what, the beginning of Freshman year? And now you've been practically given a chance to talk to her." Joseph spoke with a slight chuckle.

"Don't take it as a joke!" Travis exclaimed. "And we have talked before!"

"Sure you have," Joseph still chuckles, "I'm sure those talks about the McDonalds arc and Mr. Pix's unfair class were memorable."

Travis stares at Joseph with fire in his eyes, unable to say anything in fear it will be twisted back at him.

"Fine, fine," Joseph backs off when he sees Travis's eyes, "you know what, I'll sent you this to calm you down." Joseph took out his phone and sends something to Travis.

When Travis pulls out his Iphone to see the message and his eyes widen and mouth drops, it was Joyces number. "How did you get this? When did you get this? Uhh-" Travis spoke in shock and excitement, "this is-" Travis is speechless.

"I know how much you like her so now you can invite her yourself _without_ talking to her in person."

"Thanks!" Travis almost yelled with a huge grin on his face but was wondering how Joseph got the number. "But, won't she be wondering how I got her numb-"

BRING! BRING!

"That's the bell" Joseph said, "Sorry man, I gotta go my next class it's on the other side of school."

"Got it," said Travis with the grin still on his face, "see you at the library."

* * *

Travis walks up the stairs to his next class thinking about what to text Joyce. He wanted to tell her where to meet in the library and when. He doesn't want her to simply text "k" or "OK" back because that would mean "I got the information but whatever." He wanted to seize the opportunity to have a conversation with her even if it was through a text. When he gets up to the second floor it hit him. He pulls out his phone and begins to text Joyce (and Joseph) about the whereabouts of the meeting and when. As he puts his phone back into his pocket a message suddenly buzzes on his phone.

Anxious to see if it was Joyce who relied back, Travis checks his phone to see a strange message on his screen reading "Download complete." Curious, Travis unlocks his phone to find a strange app with a picture of some dotted creature and entitled "Digital."

_What the hell is this?_ Travis thought as he tries to delete the unknown app but says "error: program cannot be deleted" and when he opens it, the screen on his phone goes black and closes. Unable to understand what happened to his phone Travis decides to try to reboot it but doesn't work. Annoyed, Travis decides to deal with it later, puts it back into his pocket and runs to his next class.

* * *

While fighting the urge to sleep from another one of 's boring lectures, Travis feels his pocket buzzing. When wasn't looking, Travis pulls out his phone and hides it between his book and binder. Desperately to see if it was Joyce he looked at his phone to find another strange message but was saying "Hi" that soon followed with "Are you there?" Thinking that it was a random message from someone that was texting the wrong number he decides to put it away and mess with the guy later. However, his phone kept on vibrating and vibrating until he stuffed it inside his backpack and kicked it to the next row of seats. Relieved that his phone was away, Travis returns to his nap.

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER!" Someone screamed, interrupting the whole class and causing Travis to shoot straight up, alert for whats to come.

"Who shouted in my class!" yelled with fire in his eyes.

All heads were pointing at Travis, believing that he could have done it but, Travis was smart and stared straight at the person next to him and hopefully pass the blame to them.

"Adam!" said angrily, i_t worked_ Travis thought, "I want to see you after class and talk to you about possible detention."

"But I didn't do it!" Adam tried to defend himself

"And I don't care" snapped

"What the fuck !" Adam said, standing out of his chair.

"Language Adam." responded with a vein popping out. "Now I'm tired about dealing with you so get back in your seat or I will give you a harsher punishment." Mr. Pix threatened Adam with picking up the phone to call security.

"But...no." Adam said, grinning his teeth

Adam has a history of bad behavior. Most have been rumors that seem to be fake but others are just so ludicrous that it could be true. But Travis knew that Adam didn't do it, he may be hotheaded most of the time but he wouldn't bother the class, well not that way. Travis looks in Adams direction.

"What are you looking at?" Adam growls angrily at Travis

"Nothing!" Travis turns his head back to his book and thought about who yelled. What he was interested in how he voice occurred right after he kicked his bag into Adams desk where his phone was in.

* * *

After class, Travis went straight to the bathroom stalls and took out his phone to check if it was the cause of the voice. When he checked his phone he saw multiple messages saying that it was sorry and how it was his fault that he didn't answer. Questions started to pop into Travis's mind. What exactly happened, how was a voice able to yell from my phone, and who is this? All the questions came to a pause when he saw where the messages was coming from.

He sees that they were all coming from the mysterious app that was downloaded, "Digital." A steam train of emotions started to fill Travis's head that shifted from anger to curiosity. He was angry because he didn't know what the app was and how he threw Adam under the bus for his phone's malfunction but he was full of curiosity because he was anxious to see who this was and probably find out how this strange app was downloaded. Travis stared at the app with his thumb fidgeting and eyes wide open. He hesitates and pauses for a moment, questioning his decision but in a split second Travis opens the app.


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Light

**Digimon Digital Generation**

Chapter 2: Broken Light

The second Travis opens the 'Digital' app, his screen glows a blinding light that can be seen from space. _What the fuck is going on_? Travis thought. Then his bright phone went pitch black as if nothing happened. Travis stares at his empty screen, confusingly to check if something will pop up or other strange message will appear. He waited impatiently for a couple of minutes before the bell rang.

"Dammit." Travis complained but after the bell rang a messaging system pops up with all of the previous messages from before and a 3D model of a small dragon sitting on the floor in the background.

The small dragon had light green scales and reddish-orange horns with the same color wings. He just sat there, not doing anything but stare off into the distance as if he was waiting for someone. The dragon was motionless until he saw Travis and ran to the front of the screen. He pass's through the messaging system, looking at Travis like he was the one he was waiting for.

"Hi," the small dragon spoke, "I'm Dracomon."

"What is this?" Travis says curiously, hitting the screen directly on Dracomon's head repetitively.

"Stop it!" Dracomon cries, "That hurts."

Travis stops, surprised that the creature felt that. "What are you?" He asks.

Dracomon rubs his head as if he was pelleted with rocks. "Thank you," he replies, "I'm a digital monster or Digimon for short and I was sent to you...um...what's your name?"

"It's Travis," he said inspects his phone for a wire or something. "What are digimon and what do you mean you we're sent to me?"

"Digimon are creatures that live in a world parallel to yours, we have some similarities and differences but, we are kind of the same. And I have no idea how I got here but I know that I was sent here to you for some reason." Dracomon explains.

"Alright then." Travis stops inspecting his phone and looks at Dracomon, not convinced about this digimon thing, "do you at least know who sent you to me?"

Dracomon pauses and thinks about the question. "Sorry I don't. All I remember is about some things in the digital world and that I was sent to you," he answers.

"Well that's a lot of help," Travis said sarcastically, "you know you got Adam in trouble." He pointed out, still feeling bad for throwing him under the bus for his phone.

"Who?" Dracomon had a innocent look on his face.

"The guy who got in trouble because of you," Travis spoke with slight anger, "and he's someone I don't want to mess with or fight."

"Why would you want to fight him?" The dragon asked

Travis looked at Dracomon with the _are you kidding me _face, "I don't want to fight him, he probably wants to fight me because I'm sure he thinks I yelled and almost got him suspended."

"Ok," Dracomon said as if he already forgot the conversation.

Travis was about to explode on to the green dragon until a text message from Joseph pop's up.

"What's that?" Dracomon said pointing up at the update with curiosity

"It's something, I got to go."

"Wait, I-" Travis closes the digital app, cutting off Dracomon.

Travis opens the message that read, "_Stay away from English, Adam is waiting for you."_

"Fantastic," He complained.

"Who's Joseph?" Dracomon pop right in front of the messaging system and looked at Travis.

"How did you get here?" Travis said bewildered, "aren't you suppose to be in the app?" He was confused because he believed that Dracomon was just part of the weird application but he was here, not in the app.

"What do you mean?" Dracomon asked, "I've always been in this thing," he pushes the sides of the phone like if he was in a cage.

"Forget it," talking to Dracomon just made Travis head hurt, a lot. He still couldn't wrap his head around this digimon stuff and begins to think, "_what the hell is this digimon crap?" _and "_is this a prank that Joseph is playing on me?"_

"Are you ok?" Dracomon asks, "you seem kind of upset."

Travis was. All he could think of was the two options he had. The first one was to leave school but he won't be able to see or even meet Joyce. The other alternative was to go to English and encounter Adam in a possible fight that he won't win. Travis ponders on these two options until he realizes there was another option. Until he realizes that it was the last period of the day and he could just go straight to the library to wait for them there.

"You've been silent for a while," Dracomon broke Travis's concentration, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I got to go." Travis just wants to relax and get his mind off of all this digimon nonsense.

"Wait!" Dracomon shouts, "don't go-" Travis ignores Dracomon and stuffs his phone in his pocket.

* * *

As soon as Travis leaves the stall, he feels sinister atmosphere and sees that the bathroom was filled with a purplish mist that made it difficult to see. The scent of rotten apples and garlic fills his nostrils, causing his throat to itch and feel lightheaded. His eyes begins to water and the sense of fear tingles the hair on the back of his neck, as if he was being watched.

"Well," a mysterious voice crackles, "hello there."

Travis spins around to check his surroundings for someone but finds nothing.

"Who was that?" He questions, "I don't want to play any games right now!"

"Oh kid, this is no game." The voice was female but was deep and low that had a faint crawling noise that seems to follow her voice, "I just have some...um...questions for you."

"Like what?" Travis starts to sweat as he investigates the bathroom for anyone or a speaker of some sort but didn't have any luck, "and where are you?"

"Let me ask my question first kid and then I'll answer yours." She said as the crawling gets louder and louder, "now who are you?"

Travis hesitates for a second, he started to have difficulty breathing and was gasping for air. He was cautious of what to say next but had a lump in his throat. "I'm Joshua Albano," he finally said and stated a false name, "and I'm a junior at this school. Now answer mine, where are you?"

"But you're not Joshua, Travis." Her voice felt more threatening, "I will not answer your question until you answer mine properly."

A sharp lash came at the end of her sentence that echos through Travis's ears, causing more sweat to run down his skin. "W-what do you want?" Travis said paranoid.

Something struck Travis's arm and pulls him to the wall. He instantly whips around to find a large web-like string attached to his forearm and the pulling force stopping. Travis hears faint crawling in same direction he was being pulled.

The female voice begins to laugh. Her laughter sounded like someone was getting stabbed with a knife. "Oh Travis, I just want some right answers," the crawling racket begins to get louder than before as if it was all around the room and was closing in on Travis.

Travis's phone was constantly vibrating, Dracomon was trying to contact him but he was too focused with the crawling noise and his current condition right now. His throat felt like someone forced him to drink a bucket of fire and his eyes were bloodshot from the mist. The clothes was wearing, sticked on to him as if he just came out a lake. The worst of it all was his head. He couldn't think straight, he felt nauseated and his mind wandered from running away and staying to find out who was talking to him.

"Where are you!" Travis yells, turning around every couple of seconds. Blood rushes through his body, pumping adrenaline in his veins.

"I'm up here." She said.

Travis looks up to the ceiling and spots a gigantic spider with little shadows moving around it. "What the hell!" He shouts.

"Good bye Travis. Attack!" the giant spider orders the small shadows to jump at Travis.

"Ahhh!" Travis screams, bracing himself for the worst.

"Digital Gate open!" Dracomon yells from inside Travis's phone.

Another bright illumination gleams out of Travis's pocket, revealing the shadows to be more spiders but smaller than the one on the ceiling. The ray blinds the small arachnids, causing them to go off course and hang like a pendulum, swinging back and forth. The ceiling lights of the bathroom flickered violently until they explode. The dryers went haywire, blowing hot air through every opening of the machine and burst just like the light bulbs. Then the space between Travis and the spiders begins to break, as if it was like a shattered window and collapse on itself. The portal starts to pull in the purple mist and the overgrown spiders, breaking their string as if it was controlling the wind.

"It's a gate!" One of the spiders cries as they all fall into the portal.

"Help Dokugumon!" Another's call as they are sucked into the portal.

Some shot new webbed strings that clinged to the ceiling or their fellow companions but it didn't matter. They either took parts of the ceiling or their comrades with them to be dragged into the gate. One of them was lucky though and got Dokugamon.

"Let me go!" She demands.

"No!" He responds, clinging for dear life, "I can't go back there!"

"That's not your choice KoDokugamon! Let go before you get me sucked in too!"

"I don't want to go!" KoDokugamon climbs up his string.

"Fine then!" She rips the string off of her and drops her underling nto the void.

The room was mostly clear of the mist and Travis's symptoms begins to vanish. He can now see the broken glass and mechanical remains of the dyer scattered across the floor. The ceiling was covered with cobbed webs and sees that last KoDokugamon getting sucked into the void. He watches in shock and awe as this small emptiness absorbed all of those over sized spiders and was trying to draw in Dokugamon. He was utterly speechless.

"Get out of there now!" Dracomon order Travis to leave.

He snaps out of his trance and pulls out his phone to see that Dracomon's head was the only thing on the screen. "What is this?" He asks.

"I'll explain later," Dracomon says on a hurry, "just get out of there before the gate closes."

"Al-alright." Travis bolts to the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dokugamon fires webs from her mouth and catches him by the legs, causing him to fall.

Travis hit his head hard on the bathroom tiles and was nearly unconscious if not for the adrenaline in his veins. His eyes were blurry and when he looks up, he finds Dokugamon pulling him towards her and the gate closing.

"You're coming with us Travis." Dokugamon says. "Our queen will be happy that we got to you first before they did."

"_Who the fuck are 'they'?" _Travis questions in his head but puts it aside. "_I gotta think fast. The gate is closing but it's trying to take that spider-thing, so all I have to do is survive before she gets me and gets sucked into the gate."_

He tries to crawl way but she was too strong to go against. So he tries grab to whatever he can hold on to but couldn't get the right grip and ends up letting go. "Fuck!" He curses out loud.

Dokugamon watches Travis in amusement and laughs at every failed attempt. "It's no use kid, you're coming with us." She lifts Travis's legs up towards her, taking her time to watch him squirm like a bug in her trap.

Travis feels the vibrations in his ensnared legs every time she grabs the string and pulls him closer. He couldn't listen to her, all that he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding out of his chest. "_What do I do?" _He slams that question in his head. "_My legs are trapped and almost in her reach. What do I do? What do I do?" _Travis looks around and finds a large shard, big enough to cut his legs free from the web.

"Panic and cry all you want," Dokugamon speaks with plesure, "it just make me want to savor this feeling forever!"

"_Oh great, a bonage fetish." _Travis complained and comes up with an idea_. "But I can use that to my advantage." _He begins to act like one of those horror movie victims screaming for help and trying to get away from the murderer. "No! Not here! Not now! Someone help me!" Travis gave his best acting skills and flails his arms everywhere to try to reach for the shard.

Dokugamon laughs hysterically. "Yes more, more! I love this feeling!" She lets a little slack to the string, just enough to put his legs on the ground, to try and give Travis false hope about escaping.

The second Travis feels his feet touch the ground, he instantly kicks off the floor and towards the shard. He lands right next to the fragment, thrashing his arms to make it look like he was still struggling but to also snag it. Travis hides the blade in his sleeve and looks back to make sure Dokugamon didn't notice.

"Oh, how I would love to play with you some more," Dokugamon sighs and looks into Travis's eyes, "but I have to take you back before our queen gets angry with me." She pulls the string and draws Travis directly in front of her.

Travis begins to think. "_Alright, she didn't see it, but how do I get free?" _He looks at the portal and sees that it was almost closed. "_Damn it! I don't have enough time to cut my legs free without her noticing and some how get her into the portal. How do I-" _an idea pops into Travis's head and smiles.

Dokugamon was face to face with Travis. She was even uglier close up than far away. She had nine green eyes that were scattered on her horned head. Her crooked fangs were razor sharp with purple drool, oozing out of her mouth. She had one of her hands holding the Travis and the other pulling on her disfigured red hair, as if she was enjoying it.

He was able to smell the nostalgic scent of the purple mist out of her mouth that made his tears water. Travis hated the stench but was thankful that it was able to draw out the water in his eyes. "Ah, tears." Dokugamon spoke with delight. "Sweet, sweet tears." She struggles to hold back her laughter.

"Tears are salty!" Travis yells and takes out his hidden blade. He trusts the shard directly into her face, making sure he got at least one of her eyes. "I've always wanted to do a one liner!" He shouts triumphantly, twisting the shard in her head.

"Ahh!" Dokugamon screams and drops Travis. Bright particles drifted away from her face, escaping through the wound. She stands on her hind legs and loses her balance, falling into the gate. "You fuckin bastard! I'll kill you!" The gate instantly closes like if it was a mouth swallowing its food.

Travis was trying to recover from his fall. He landed on his back and had the breath knockout of him. "That hurt." Travis complained, trying to catch his breath. His phone blares with Dracomon trying to contact him. Travis tries to get his phone but was blacking out. The last thing he saw was the bathroom debris floating in the air.


	4. Chapter 3: Yellow-Bellied Behavior

**Digimon Digital Generation**

Chapter 3: Yellow-Bellied Behavior

"Dude wake up." A stranger nudges Travis. "What's wrong with him?"

Travis woke up dreary eyed and wonders where he was for a moment. "_What the hell?" _he thought as he sits up slowly. His back was killing him. His head was throbbing, as though someone had taken a hammer to his head, striking over and over again.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm good," Travis responds, massaging his head. He jumps to his feet the second he remembered what happened. He look around and notices that the bathroom was completely repaired, the cobwebs were gone and his legs free, the dryers was fixed with no sign of destruction, the ceiling lights were put together but with one of them missing a part of its cover piece.

"What happened here?" Travis demands for an answer from the stranger, looking like a madman.

"What do you mean?" The stranger asks trying to calm Travis down.

"I'm talking about the cobwebs and the shattered lights, what the hell happened?" He was hyperventilating, confused about the new setting.

"Calm down! What are you talking about?" The stranger walks away slowly.

"The giant spiders and the destroyed bathroom! What happened?" He grabs the stranger by the shoulders.

"Back off," the stranger pushes Travis away and leaves.

"Wait, I-" Travis was cut off by the closing door.

"Don't worry about him," Dracomon calls from Travis's pocket, "I'm just glad that Dokugamon didn't get you."

Travis takes out his phone that Dracomon was in, "What the hell happened here? Wheres the broken lights, the dryers, the cobwebs? What happened!" He shouts.

"The bathroom fixed itself," Dracomon answers like it was obvious.

"But how? And what was that thing attacked me earlier?" Travis walks frantically around the bathroom, still confused about this situation and the digimon.

"It just does it," Dracomon scratches his head, "and that was Dokugamon, a champion level insect digimon. I don't know how she found you or why she was even here."

"Don't you know anything?" Travis snaps at Dracomon.

"No, not really," replies Dracomon, unaffected by Travis's angry or completely unaware of it.

Travis pauses out of Dracomons stupidity or incompetence. He starts to slow down to think about what he should say next so that Dracomon can understand, "what was the thing that sucked in Dokugamon and please explain everything you know," he asked restraining his emotions.

"That was a digital gate," Dracomon hits his head trying to knock the information out, "and it...um...oh yeah! It connects the digital world to the human world and thats what brought me to you!" He said proudly, pounding fist on his chest and a wide grin.

"Alright," Travis said, beginning to understand but it was still hard to believe.

He thought that Dracomon was just some kind of prank that Joseph was pulling on him again but it wasn't. It didn't help that talking to Dracomon just make Travis's head hurt. He was too difficult to talk to and didn't have the answers Travis needed or wanted to know. Travis went back to the stall where he first discovered Dracomon and sits there, thinking about what he knows.

"_So digimon is short for digital monsters and Dracomon is one of them. I was also attacked by a group of giant spiders that were also digimon," _Travis stays on the toilet for a while going over and over what he knows. "_Wait, what time is it?" _Travis looks at his phone sees that the time was almost 4:15.

"Oh crap!" Travis springs up instantly, realizing that he was late for the meeting with Joseph and Joyce, "I'm late!" He grabs his bag and sprints out the bathroom and towards the library.

"Late for what? What's wrong?" Dracomon questions, shocked of Travis's burst of energy.

"Just shut up and stay quiet!" Travis yells in a hurry and shoves his phone back into his pocket., "Excuse me!" He shouts to the other students in the hall, telling them to get out of the way.

* * *

When Travis arrives at the library, his feet gains a mind of its own and goes straight towards the computer room. When he gets there, he begins scan the perimeter for Joyce. It didn't take him long to find her on her phone. Her short hair was perked up above her shoulders in streaks of black and gold, and her lips were quite thin – like a sculpture's. But the quality that made her shine the most had to be her eyes. They were the perfect shade of brown that complimented her tan skin well. And those next few seconds it took for him to gather up the courage to walk to her were the longest.

"Your late Tavis," someone creeps behind him, in a rough voice.

Travis jumps and turns around to see Joseph standing over him, "you nearly gave me a heart attack," he exaggerated.

"Yeah, I know," he snickers, "so why are you late?"

"I had to," Travis remembers his encounter with Dokugamon and decides not to tell him because the first guy didn't handle it well, "go to English to see what I missed."

"You could have asked me instead of making us wait for almost an hour."

"I was to talking to . You know she talks forever about missing a class."

"And we're the last ones in the room because of you and your ' ' excuse," Joseph makes air quotations, "you we're probably waiting around the corner and over thinking about Joyce." He makes fun of Travis.

"Can you please stop," Travis spoke with slight anger, he didn't feel like going with Joseph's game of 'messing with Travis'.

Joseph backs off, "are you alright? Did you run into Adam or something?" Joseph asks.

"I'm fine, just nervous," Travis uses his yellow-bellied behavior as an excuse.

"Alrighty then," Joseph takes Travis's alibi, "hey Joyce, look at what I found!" He calls.

"Dammit Joseph!" Travis glares directly at Joseph.

Joyce look up and spots Travis and Joseph. She gives a closed lip smile with a slight wave.

"Hi, Joyce," Travis utters, mesmerized by her closed lip smile. He finds it perfectly adorable.

"_What do I do now!" _Travis thought in silence and stares at her awkwardly, "_I said 'hi' but what do I do next! All I'm doing is staring at her. Fuck!"_

Joyce looks down back at her phone, alarmed by Travis's unusual eyes.

"Sorry Joyce," Joseph breaks the quiet atmosphere and smacks Travis on the back, "he's just a bit winded out cuz he ran from the other side of the school to get here."

Joyce looks up and nods her head but looks down instantly. Her body movements were small and timid like a rabbits.

"Thanks Joseph," Travis whispers

"No problem but you owe me later," he gives Travis a slight push to get him walking.

Travis swears that the room can hear his heart pounding. Every beat was synchronized with his foot steps, as if his feet were beating a drum. He could feel his skin change to a bright red color looking like a ripe tomato. The lump in his throat was getting larger and larger the closer he got to Joyce, growing, like a plant and she was feeding it.

"H-h-how are- I mean- uh- what are you doing?" Travis stutters.

"Oh," Joyce replys in a soft and silvery tone but was quiet and staring at her phone, "I'm looking at this app I just found."

Travis didn't know what to do next and stands there, watching Joyce dabble on her phone.

"Whats the app?" Joseph asks standing next to Travis who didn't notice that he was right next to him.

"Its this app that I didn't know I had," she replied softly, "it kind of appeared out of no where."

"What is it?" Travis asks abruptly, raising his voice. When Travis realized what he asked and how he said it, he begins to scratch the side of his head vigorously.

Joyce thinks for a moment, not knowing how to reply to Travis's sudden outburst, "it was just an egg telling me to pet it," she answers.

"Can we see?" Joseph asks, knowing that Travis was yearning to know how it looks.

Joyce shows the two boys the screen of her phone and it was exactly what she described it was. A pink colored egg with blue-violet swirls on the side and the words 'Pet me' boxed at the top.

"Whats this app called?" Travis asks out loud instead of in his head, "I mean- uhh- if you want to tell me that is."

"_Damn it you idiot!"_ Travis screams in his head, "_Learn some god damn social skills and stop being so abrupt! You already asked her a question stop bugging her already! Just don't scratch your head," _he scratches his head again, "_FUCK!"_

Joyce looks at Travis confused for a second but the answers, "I don't know really. The name was all fuzzy like it wasn't done downloading."

"Thats wierd," Joseph says, "is there anything wrong with the app or you phone?"

"No, only the name," she tells Joseph.

"It could be a glitch in the phone or your screen is messed up," Joseph replies, "Have you tried anything to fix it?"

Joseph and Joyce started to talk about the blurred name of the app on Joyce phone leaving Travis feeling like an outsider.,"_Here I am again. In the glorious background of the group," _he looks down,"_why can't I just talk to her like normal? Am I just that weird or stupid when it comes to this kind of thing? How does Joseph make it so easy to talk to her? He's talking with Joyce like they were long lost friends finally meeting up again."_

"What do you think Travis?" Someone asks.

"I'm sorry what?" Travis was surprised that he was brought into the conversation.

"What do you think Joyce should do about her phone?" Joseph asks and pulls out his phone, "sorry I have to take this call."

When Joseph walks out the room, Travis gets a text message from Joseph,"_I warmed Joyce up a bit for you, so don't fuck up."_

Travis mentally thanks Joseph, "i-is it bothering you that much? The name I mean," Travis asks, uncertain about the question he said.

"No, not really," she answers.

There was a small silence after her words. Travis didn't know how to respond to it while she was sitting there.

"Can I see your phone please?" Travis asks and opens his hand, "_Stupid! Don't just ask that out of nowhere. She won't just give you her phone when you barely know her you idiot," _Joyce hads Travis her phone,"_I guess she can."_

Travis examines the phone carefully, his main focus was the blurry named app. He opens it and sees the same thing that popped up earlier but with a cracked shell.

Joyce notices the cracks and gives a small smile, "finally something happened. I've been doing this for almost a week now."

Travis notices Joyces smile and was glad that he was able to see it. He wanted to keep Joyces mood going so he asks, "you've been doing this for a week?"

"Y-yeah," Joyce responds a bit coy and takes back her phone.

Her smile washes away after her words and that crushed Travis. "_Oh, crap!" _He thought, "_Her smiles gone. What do I do now!?" _He begins to lose it and says, "have you been to the hills of beverly around here?"

"W-what?" Joyce looks up, completely a loss for words but later responds, "don't you mean Beverly Hills?"

"Y-yes?" Travis said as if he was asking a question.

"I don't think San Francisco has a Beverly Hills area," Joyce says baffled, "and isn't that a city?"

Travis gives a blank look and says, "Oh...uh...yes, yes it is." He starts to mentally smack himself on the table. "_What the hell is wrong with you. Why can't this just end already."_

Then the room started to break like glass, like before in the bathroom. The computers started to go haywire showing different images of various monsters and the lights blew up as if they were overcharged with electricity. The walls begin to shatter like glass and breaks apart. Behind them were green numbers, constantly changing their digit and moving all around.

"What going on!" Joyce panics, backing away from the walls.

Travis pulls out his phone and looks at Dracomon, "What is all of this?!"

"It's another digital gate," Dracomon tells them worryingly, "get out of there now!"

Travis grabs Joyce's hand and dashes for the door but it soon breaks apart and vanishes leaving more numbers, "Dammit!" Travis curses, punching the clumps of numbers.

"W-where the door?" Joyce starts to hit where the door once was, "Help!"

"What's going on here Dracomon?!" Travis demanded to know.

"I don't know!" Dracomon tells him, "this is my first time seeing something like this, the gate is different from what I remember."

"What is that?" Joyce points at Dracomon.

"I'm Dracomon," he abruptly, changing from his concerned mood to a cheerful one, "and I'm a digimon, a digital monster."

"A what?" Joyce was even more baffled than before.

Travis looks around for another way out and spots an open window, "What abo-" he was cut off by a sudden drop, like the floor he and Joyce were standing on disappeared. They were falling through a sea of the same random numbers that was in the walls, glowing brighter the further he fell.

"Ahh!" Joyce screams.

"Don't let go!" Travis tells her, tightening his grip.

"I won't!" Joyce yells, hugging Travis's arm.

"_I would really love to savor this moment if I wasn't falling into this thing!" _Travis thought. "_First Dokugamon and now this, why is this happening?!"_

"Don't worry we're almost there," Dracomon yells, "There's the gate!"

Further ahead the numbers started come together, forming an hole in the area. The numbers around the hole all changed to ones and zeros.

"Almost where?" Travis says looking at his phone but Dracomon wasn't on the screen.

"The Digital World!" Dracomon said, materializing behind the two. "Get ready for the impact!"

Travis gave a ghastly look and responds, "The wha-"

BOOM

The group smashed through the hole, disappearing from the passage of numbers.


	5. Chapter 4: A New World

**Digimon Digital Generation**

Chapter 4: A New World

"Astamon-sir!" A Dracmon and Gazimon called from down the hall, pushing and pulling the other down, "Astamon-sir!"

"I'll be the one to tell Astamon-sir!" The Dracmon yells at Gazimon and pushed him to the ground. "You go clean up the Fangmon's den. Astamon-sir I have some news for you!"

"Hell no!" Gazimon grabs Vilemon's leg making him fall. "You go clean up that shit hole."

"Fuck no!" Dracmon clashes with Gazimon.

The two rolled down the floor, fighting each other to tell their boss the new information. During the battle BlackAgumon jump oven the two and straight to Astamon's room. When BlackAgumon reached to door she hesitated and stood there for a moment. Then gun shots pierce through the door, grazing BlackAgumon's scales.

"Knock already!" An enraged beast yells.

Doing as she was told BlackAgumon knocked on the door slowly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I have some information concerning the gate that opened recently." She spoke with unbreakable pride. "May I enter?"

"You may." A suave voice answered, completely different from the last one.

BlackAgumon slowly opened the door and bowed to one knee. Astamon was sitting on his black leather chair, his feet resting on a cracked desk and Ore Salmon on his lap. He was throwing knives at the wall, targeting a picture of Angewomon blowing a kiss. Next to him was his bodyguard Callismon, probably the one who tried to kill BlackAgumon, and he was standing over Astamon polishing his blaster, trying to intimidate BlackAgumon.

"The gate has opened somewhere in Silver Lake in the Unwavering Forest." She said looking down.

"Why should I worry about this?" Astamon asked throwing a knife at Angewomon's cleavage and hits the target. "Did you catch that Callismon, I got that bitch right in the chest."

"Yes, I did boss." Callismon growled staring at the black dragon kneeling to their presence.

"Some day Callismon I'm gonna kill that whore and make her sorry for leaving me." Astamon announced and started to play the Knife Game.

"Of course you will boss." Callismon nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah I-"

"What about the gate sir!" BlackAgumon said, cutting off Astamon before he could say anything else and brings the conversation back to the gate.

Callismon left his boss's spot and stomps on BlackAgumon.

"Don't interrupt the boss like that!" Callimon barks and takes aim at the dinosaur. "Pieces of shit like you aren't worthy of his presence."

"Callismon, stop" Astamon ordered, "You may leave now."

"B-but boss," Callismon said, baffled that he was ordered to stop. Usually Astamon would let him kill a rookie here and there for his own amusement. "Why do I-"

"Leave Callismon," Astamon cut off his minions question, "I have business with this one and I need you to get me a new door since you nearly destroyed the other one."

Callismon paused for a moment but listened to Astamon and walked out the shattered door.

"Use a Cherrymon for the door this time!" Astamon called, "I heard that their core are used well for this kind other things."

"Yes boss." Callismon answered back and leaves the building.

"That guy's annoying." BlackAgumon said, brushing herself off.

"Yeah well he is one of my most loyal of followers." Astamon said, taking out a glass and a bottle of whiskey, "Want some?"

"No thank you," BlackAgumon replied.

"Suit yourself." Astamon poured a long glass of alcohol, almost to the rim and smiled. "Now what's this new information about that gate and why should I be concerned about it?"

"We've detected a group-"

"Probably a squad coming back from the human world so what?" Astamon took a long drink from his glass.

"It was a pair of humans with a digimon-"

"And? It's still might be a digimon who captured some humans so what?" Astamon continued to throw knives at the picture.

"We also picked up a signature that seems like an...egg."

"A what?" Astamon dropped his glass.

"An egg si-"

"I heard you, I heard you!" Astamon started to pace back in forth across the room. "Do you know what this means, BlackAgumon?"

"Yes I do sir, this means-"

"I was about to say it so stop." Astamon pointed at BlackAgumon, shutting her up. "This means that digimon found a way to steal an egg from those humans. Ever since we've lost Primary Village to those bastards, we haven't been able to get our comrades back."

"I know sir but-"

"I was not done!" Astamon shouted and slams his drink on the table, "I know that there are other ways to get an egg and all but this is big! If that digimon stole the egg from the humans then… Ahhh do you know how big this is?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good," Astamon smiled, "Now send a squad and Chrysalimon to receive that egg."

"But sir," BlackAgumon tried to argue, "We don't know if that digimon is on our side or with the others."

"Then have him kill who ever gets in his way," Astamon finishes his whiskey and crushes the glass in his hand, "We have to get that egg before anyone else does by any mean necessary."

* * *

BlackAgumon walked down the hall, angered by her orders and how she was treated.

"_That idiot," _She thought, "_Sending a mere champion to get that egg is just stupid, and one just fuckin one to do it? God I wish I can just leave this shit hole already, I'm tired of playing spy in front of these assholes."_

While walking BlackAgumon ran into Gazimon standing over Dracmon who obviously won the fight. When Gazimon saw her he instantly charged at her.

"Did you already tell Astamon-sir about the egg?" Gazimon yelled at BlackAgumon.

"Yeah?" BlackAgumon replied, "What if I did?"

"You bitch, I was suppose to tell him!" Gazimon shouts and gets into fighting position, "I'm gonna kill for that."

BlackAgumon looks at Gazimon with a grin as if he was a toy.

* * *

Dracumon later woke up to the sound of something breaking and being torn apart. He lay there in silence, petrified to move a muscle. Screams echoed through the vast hall and all he wanted to do was to cover his ears but was too afraid to be found out that he was awake and become that monsters next target. The smell of burning flesh roamed around the area and found its way into Dracmon's nose making him want to cry. He shuts his eyes and bit his tongue some how hoping that it'll help erase his presence.

"Just another weakling." A female voice finally spoke and walks past Dracmon, "Amy will not like this."

As soon as Dracmon knew he was in the clear, he started to relax and thought that this was the most terrifying moment of his life. He sat up and looked at the carnage that was just a few feet away. The body was unrecognizable. The creatures limbs were bending the wrong way with Some of its skin was scattered around. It was gargling, still trying to breath but was choking on it's own data. Dracmon decided to put the thing out of its misery until he saw the bands around its talk and realized that it was Gazimon.

"Gazimon!" Dracmon said, rushing to aid his friend, "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Gazimon was breaking in to data, disappearing from Dracmon's arms. Dracmon's tears were plummeting down his eyes and phased through Gazimon. Dracmon felt so helpless that his comrade was dying in his arms but he instantly felt guilt for not doing anything before.

"M-monster.." Gazimon whispered before turning into an egg and disappeared from Dracmon's sight.

* * *

"_Wh-where am I? What is this?" _Travis asked himself, "_It's cold, so cold. I can't move and it's like something is holding me down. I can't see anything. What is all of this? I need to open my eyes but first...I...I...I need air!" _He opened his eyes, panicking to find himself completely submerged in water. He was floating in there, nothing was held him in place but he felt that something was forcing him to stay still, motionless.

"AIR!" He screams, swimming to the surface and then to shore.

Travis crawls on the sandy beach, exhausted from the swim and his cloths weighing him down. He collapses the second he was out of reach of the water and on the dry sand. He felt nauseated from the swim and puked out some of his lunch. Pulsating pain roared through his body, almost causing him to pass out again.

"What the hell?" Travis said still half conscious, rolling over to his back, sits up and looks at the lake he was just in, "Where the hack am I?"

Bright sand stuck on to his skin and clothes, refusing to let go. Smooth wind raced across the calm lake, forcing it to move around and touch the bright sand. The sun's light shimmer on the lakes surface and made it shine as if the whole pool of water was a liquid jewel.

"Like I said you're in the digital world!" A familiar voice said behind him.

When Travis looked around and saw a small green dragon about three feet tall coming out of the forest.

"Dracomon?" Travis questioned weakly, "How are you here?"

"This is the Digital World," Dracomon answered, "and this is where I live. Don't you remember going through the gate?"

"The gate...wheres Joyce?" Travis jolted up, remembering what happened, "Where is she?!" He said on full alert.

"I'm right here," Joyce said coming from behind a tree.

She was holding a really thin pear shaped creature. It had light lavender skin and big black eyes that were full of innocence and purity.

"Hi!" The creature said, "I'm Moonmon, Travis."

"Wha- how does it know my name?" Travis questioned.

"We were looking for you," Dracomon answered, "We all landed further in the forest while you were swimming in the lake."

"I almost drowned!" Travis exclaimed waving his arms at the lake, wide eyed and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Please calm down," Moonmon said and jumped out of Joyces arms, "Joyce doesn't like it when someone is shouting."

Joyce was slowly moving further away from Travis and wasn't comfortable with Travis's burst of anger.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry Joyce." Travis looks down and scratches his head, "But how do you know my name?"

"Dracomon and Joyce told me about you and how weird you are." She said with a smile.

"W-weird?" Travis said.

"Yup, you're the weirdest humans I've ever met," Moonmon said, "Even though you and Joyce are the only humans I've only met so far."

"That's rude Moonmon," Joyce rushed to the creature and picked her up.

"It is?" Moonmon questioned, "Then I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Travis tried to brush off the earlier comment.

"I'm sorry about Moonmon, Travis," Joyce said, hugging the creature close, "She's just a baby, I think. Moonmon was jumping on me when I woke up and there were eggshells right next to me but they were the same color as the egg in my phone…"

"Have you checked your phone yet?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, the blurred app said 'Digital' and an eight bit picture of a monster," Joyce answered.

"I have that same thing on my phone," Travis takes out his phone and shows Joyce his Digital app but it had a different image for hers.

"How is your phone not wet?" Joyce asked, astounded that Travis was drenched but his phone.

"It's because of us," Dracomon filled in the gaps, "We're the reason why your phones are fine and that eight bit picture is us, I'm the one on Travis's app and Moonmon's on Joyce's."

"These pictures are you two," Travis said awkwardly.

"I guess so," Moonmon replied,"Dracomon is the smartest digimon I've ever met."


	6. Chapter 5: Encounter Sealsdramon

**Digimon Digital Generation**

Chapter 5: Encounter Sealsdramon

"_This is crazy!" _Travis screamed in his head. "_How is this all happening? Me and Joyce were just in the computer lab and now we're following this 'digimon' around in a forest in the 'digital world'. And supposedly Dracomon's my partner and Moonmon in Joyce's arms is hers. I need some straight answers fast or I'm going to lose it."_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Moonmon complained.

"We're almost there," Dracomon replied, "Just over that hill."

"But I'm tired, can we rest?"

"I've been holding you the whole way," Joyce said with Moonmon in her arms.

"I'm still a baby," Moonmon pouted, "I was born just a couple of minutes ago."

"You're talking like a five year old," Travis mentioned, "and like Dracomon just said that we're almost there."

"Can we please take a rest Joyce?" Moonmon asked her partner, "I'm sure you're pretty tired from walking."

"I'm alright Moonmon," Joyce smiled at her partner, "it's just a little too hot to be wearing a sweater."

Joyce was wearing a red hollister hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows and black skinny jeans with black and white converse at the end.

"Wait!" Dracomon stopped the group, "Do you smell that Moonmon?"

"Yeah, it really smells weird."

"Smell what?" Travis asked, "I don't smell-"

"Watch out!" Dracomon tackles Travis to the floor.

"What is that?" Joyce yells.

In front of Travis and Dracomon was a humanoid lizard in navy blue armor. He seemed more robotic than lizard-like but was growing as if it was alive and was emitting murderous intent. He was wearing a helmet with goggles that was clear in one eye but red in the other. In his right claw held what seemed like a army knife in a icepick grip but had his left was empty.

"Is that a new friend?" Moonmon said gleefully with a sparkle in her eyes.

The armored lizard pounced onto Travis, wrapped his free hand around his neck and held the knife right above his eye.

"I don't think so, Tail Smash!" Dracomon yelled and whipped his tail against the enemy, knocking him off of Travis.

"But he was playing with him Dracomon, " Moonmon said confusingly.

"That was not playing!" Travis shouted.

"He was attacking him Moonmon." Joyce added in a hurry and ran behind the nearest tree, "I'll tell you the difference between them later."

"Who are you?" Dracomon asked, "And why are you attacking us?"

"I am Sealsdramon and this is as far as you go!" Sealsdramon answered and points his knife at the pair.

"Travis stay behind me," Dracomon said.

"Got it," Travis replied and picked up a long branch.

"_Not this again," _He thought and remembered about Dokugamon, "_I'm not letting you get me or Joyce."_

"Don't get in my way," Sealsdramon spoke with a snarl, "Scouter Monoeye!"

He started to scan his enemies with his red eye and searched for any weak spots.

"Target acquired," Sealsdramon whispered and charged at Travis again.

"Don't attack my partner!" Dracomon shouted and attacked Sealsdramon, "Tail Smash!"

The Sealsdramon caught the dragons tail and slammed him onto the ground. Then Sealsdramon jabbed Dracomon's gut to hold him down and tries to stab the dragons face. Dracomon caught the blade in his mouth, almost tasting its steel edge.

"You're fast," Dracomon muffled, "Baby Breath!"

Sealsdramon pulled out his knife and closed the dragons mouth shut before the blast was released, but it exploded anyways. They were both caught in the burst and Sealsdramon was launched in the air while Dracomon was embedded into the ground.

"Agh!" He yelled, dropping his knife and crashing into a tree.

"An opening," Travis spotted and charged into the lizard. He held the stick like a bat and tried to smack him in the face.

But Sealsdramon reacted instantly and counted by slicing Travis forearm with his claws and kicking him aside. Travis slid across the ground and was stopped by Dracomon.

"Damn it," Travis cursed.

"I told you to stay behind me," Dracomon said and looked at the wound.

"I had to do something," Travis replied, "I can't just stay on the side while you're doing all the work"

"It's not that deep but we should go to the village for bandages."

"Travis!" Joyce ran to them with Moonmon in her arms.

"Stay there!" Dracomon warned them but it was too late, Sealsdramon was already heading towards them and in a blink of an eye they was his hostage. His claws curled around Joyces neck and crushed Moonmon in the other.

"Don't move!" Sealsdramon yelled, "Take one step and I'll do something you will regret!"

Travis almost ran towards them if Dracomon hadn't stopped him.

"Please don't harm her!" Travis pleaded. Thoughts to him failing in protecting her rushed through his head as he started to subconsciously scratch his head vigorously.

"Quiet human!" Sealsdramon yelled and squeezed Moonmon harder, causing her to cry.

"Stop it!" Dracomon pleaded.

"Then both of you be quiet," Sealsdramon ordered.

"Don't do anything," Dracomon requested, "What do you want?"

There was a long silence between the adversaries until Sealsdramon finally spoke.

"It's not for me to decide," He paused for a minute and then shouted. "You can come out now!"

"Is it safe?" A voice called.

"It is sir," Sealsdramon responded and almost saluted.

"Are sure?"

"Confident sir."

"Thanks Sealsdramon."

About ten meters from the group, the bushes rustled and a tale boy comes out in a grey sweater with a familiar bear design on the front.

"Joseph?" Travis spoke.

"Travis, Joyce" Joseph said in shock, "You're here too?"

"Yea-yeah," Travis muttered with his mouth open.

"Oh god, I thought I was the only one here," Joseph hugged Travis, "Put them down Sealsdramon, there my friends!"

Sealsdramon obeyed Joseph and gently let go of the two. When he did, Travis quickly ran to Joyces aid.

"Are you alright Joyce?" Travis asked, helping her get up.

Joyce caught her breath before she spoke, "Yeah, I'm alright but...Moonmon!"

Joyce darted for Moonmon and cradled her partner.

"I'm fine Joyce," Moonmon said weary, "I've just had to much excitement for today."

"I'm sorry for causing harm to you all," Sealsdramon bowed, "I didn't know that you all allies with my captain."

"Captain?" Travis questioned and looked at Joseph, "What does he mean Joseph?"

Joseph was rubbing the back of his head, thinking of ways for him to explain.

"You see that guy over there," He points at Sealsdramon and takes out his phone, showing a digital app, "Is my partner and just like you guy's I'm here."

"Yes, I am a champion level digimon and part of Machine Empire, Sealsdramon," He mentioned.

"Champion? Metal Empire? What do you mean?" Dracomon asked.

"You do know?" Sealsdramon said confused, "You're a rookie level and you don't understand the different levels and families in the digital world."

"Nope," Dracomon replied with a blank face.

"Surely the in-train must know more than you then," he looked and Moonmon but Joyce kept her distance away from his gaze, hiding behind Travis.

"S-she was just born a couple of minutes ago," Joyce whispered.

"Please tell us what these level and families are Sealsdramon," Joseph spoke to break the tension, "You haven't told me this either."

"Yes captain," Sealsdramon answered, "We digimon are classified by many factors but the main ones are levels and families. Levels are like the different class's a digimon is in, first is fresh then in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega. Levels are also the growth of a digimon, the higher the level the stronger the digimon. There are other levels but these are the most common in this area. Families or species is an overarching group that a digimon can belong to a way. Other factors may also be mode changes, attributes, or type. It should say this on any stat screen about a digimon."

"A stat screen," Travis mumbled and takes you this phone, pulling out the digital app, "It say's it right here. Dracomon is a rookie, like you said earlier, but he's also a part of Dragons Roar."

"I'ma dragon!" Dracomon shouted in amazement and poses.

"Anyways," Sealsdramon interrupted, "Why didn't your partner know his information, it's common knowledge for a digimon to know who they are."

"It's because I don't know nothing," Dracomon pointed out and falls onto a bed of flowers

"He's kinda has amnesia...I think," Travis gave a proper answer.

"Well thats...sad," Sealsdramon looked at Dracomon, disappointed in the dragon.

"But he did say that theres a village just over that hill over there," Travis mentioned.

"A village?" Sealsdramon had a stern glare at Dracomon, "I wouldn't recommend 'that village'. I'm not sure if it's safe for the captain."

"Then lets go," Joseph grinned.

"Yes sir," Sealsdramon responded without a second thought.

"Our guide is asleep already," Joyce looked at Dracomon, passed out in the flowers.

"We'll drag him to the village," Sealsdramon gave a devious smirk that gave Joyce shivers.

"No," Travis opposed, "It's best that we rest here for a bit after that incident earlier."

Sealsdramon almost fought against Travis until Joseph held him back.

"Please listen to him Sealsdramon, he and I are best buds."

"Yes sir," Sealsdramon respond again without a second thought.

"Besides this gives Travis the chance for him to talk to Jo-" Joseph nearly finished his sentence until Travis gave him a death glare, "Joe about current affairs."

"_You bastard!" _Travis thought "_You almost say it out loud didn't you! She's even right behind me!"_

"Who's Joe?" Joyce asked.

"It's just some guy… thats not here right now… no he's not even real is what I'm saying… no, no it's no he's a-" Travis spouted out until he bit his tongue.

"O-okay…" Joyce gave the cute closed mouth smile Travis always seemed to like to him.

"Weido," Moonmon said.

"Haha," Joseph chuckled, "This is going to be fun."

"_Why is the captain friends with these imbeciles." _Sealsdramon thought.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating last month and for the short chapter. I've been really busy lately but I will post Ch.6 next month, most likely at the end of April as always. And I'm Gone.**


End file.
